


Lacrimosa

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: please bear with me... this is my first time actually posting this kind of stuff so...





	1. Prologue

 

It was supposed to be a good day; he got some time off work and the movie he had been waiting for since forever is finally hitting the cinemas.

 

 It was supposed to be a good day. 

 

Until these two lovers started making out in the theater, not caring about others around them and it took every ounce of self control in Inseong to not do anything. All throughout the movie, he had his hand inside his jacket pocket, holding onto a pen which is actually a knife in disguise. 

 

He followed them that night, trailing their white civic until it led him to an apartment in a not-so-good part of town. It was a small building with about seven rooms and it made him laugh.

 

  _It was easy. So, so easy._

 

And so he waited, until one of the apartments lit up, signaling the arrival of its tenants. Thirty minutes later, the lights in the apartment went off again and Inseong made his move. 

 

Three hours later...

 

They should thank me,Inseong muttered to himself as he carefully placed the final touches around the two.

 

He took several steps back to better see his work. The two lovers are now entwined in an eternal embrace, their arms wrapped around each other; their legs, stretched, twisted and held together by rigor mortis as if a tree trunk sprouting from the ground and their bluish lips open against each other's, frozen in a moment of pleasure or horror or both. 

 

They really should thank me, Inseong repeated gazing at his handiwork. 

 

There's an unusual tightness in his chest and he smiled. For the first time in weeks, he smiled. The feeling of euphoria making him close his eyes and relish in the moment. 

 

But it was over as soon as it started and the tightness in his chest disappeared followed by the void - his constant companion. 

 

He looked around the bloody apartment and sighed, he hated cleaning up but it's the very reason why he can still enjoy some freedom. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_They're all pathetic_ , Inseong muttered as he watched the news with apathy. The news outlets were having a field day when the bodies were discovered. He's back, they said. The Sculptor is back. 

 

Inseong had to laugh when he first heard the name, "The Sculptor". It was what the media had nicknamed him four years ago and it's the one that stuck with the public. 

 

Not that he hated it. It's actually fitting. But sometimes he felt it too simple, to plain compared to the works of art he had left the world. 

 

The camera panned to the hectic scene behind the reporter where a bunch of people are going about. There was a medium sized crowd behind the yellow 'do not cross' tape all with their phones out while a bunch of policemen and members of the investigation unit go about. 

 

The camera then zoomed in closer to the crowd and that's when he saw him. Inseong froze in his seat when the camera decided to focus on him. He was a police officer and the uniform looked really good on him with his broad shoulders and built body. 

 

Inseong tilted his head as he felt something warm fill his entire body. It was the first time he felt this- this terrible need and want and everything all mixed inside him just waiting to explode. He closed his eyes, licking his lips as he did so. He was panting, just looking at that guy made him feel this way and he wanted more. 

 

Inseong was supposed to be at work but whatever, he can be a bit late and make a detour on that part of town. 

 

An hour later, Inseong found himself standing in front of the couple's apartment building. The crowd around the place had almost dissipated but there were still police officers around. He looked frantically for the one he saw in the broadcast and was disappointed when he wasn't around. 

 

He walked back, bowing his head in disappointment when he bumped into someone. 

 

"Whoa, there. Are you alright?"

 

Inseong looked up and there he is, right in front of him. He looked like an angel, his eyes a bright brown, his sharp nose and thin lips. And his neck, that slender neck that he wanted to wrap his hands around. 

 

"I-ah, I-i'm s-sorry," Inseong stammered. His heart was beating so fast that he was almost afraid the man would hear it. 

 

"It's okay," the man replied cheerily. "This types of things, it can shake an entire neighborhood. Do you live around here?"

 

Inseong shook his head. "Had a couple of drinks last night and crashed with a friend," he replied, the words just falling smoothly from his lips. 

 

The guy nodded. "Well then, i won't take much of your time. Have a great day, sir." he greeted, saluting to him. 

 

"Yes, Thank you. " Inseong mumbled. 

 

The guy smiled brightly at him, tapped him on the shoulder and walked away. Inseong remained rooted to the spot. 

 

"Lee Jaeyoon" Inseong muttered under his breath, committing to memory the name he saw on the guy's uniform. He looked around once more looking for something specific to try and find out which station Lee Jaeyoon was in. It took him a minute but he smiled when finally saw a police car with the Station name on it. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Inseong had developed a new routine for the last two weeks.

At 6:30AM, he's already out of the house, walking towards the coffee shop situated directly in front of the Police Station. He'll order a coffee and some breakfast and sit on the booth by the mirror. 

At about 6:45AM, Jaeyoon would round the corner on his way to work. Other times, the officer would also go into the same cafe and get a coffee to-go. During those times, Inseong would purposefully follow him out of the building and walk behind him until they reach a crossing. Then he would walk a little further away and watch the guy get into the building. And then Inseong's boring day would start. 

He was a freelance graphic artist currently working for a small indie game development company. The pay wasn't that great but the working hours were flexible and as long as he finishes the job on time, he's good. He doesn't really need to go to the office but he chooses to do so - sometimes it's nice to talk to actual people than the voices in his head. 

It was supposed to be another ordinary day for him but Inseong glanced at his watch, it was almost 7AM and he still hasn't seen Jaeyoon. The morning crowd is also starting to fill up the cafe and he knew that he had to leave sooner or later. He looked at each person who walks by with care, afraid that he might have just missed the man. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone slip on the seat opposite him. "Hey, sorry. I hope you're not waiting for anyone."

Inseong turned to face the guy. He wouldn't forget that voice and he sure as hell wouldn't forget that face. Jaeyoon smiled at him before digging into his breakfast.

A thrill went through Inseong's nerves and he shivered in excitement just watching the guy eat. 

Jaeyoon looked up at him then. "You look kinda familiar. Have we met before

Inseong blinked. "I don't think so?" he replied casually. 

Jaeyoon smiled at him again and it's the first time Inseong noticed his dimples. "You're a regular here?" he asked. 

 Inseong nodded. "I'm Inseong, by the way," he said, finally introducing himself. 

"Jaeyoon. Lee Jaeyoon," he replied, extending a hand over the table. Inseong shook it and the sensation sent his mind into overdrive. 

Jaeyoon is like a drug to him - the scent of his hair, his smile, his very presence - Inseong couldn't get enough of him. Soon enough, their breakfast dates have become a daily thing although no official talk of any relationship ever happened between them. It's perfect. 

=============================

 

"Inseong-ssi!" 

Inseong was busy with his phone that he didn't notice Jaeyoon waiting for him at the corner of the street. 

"Uh, hey? A-are you? Why are you here?" he asked. Jaeyoon's presence this late in the afternoon is throwing him off balance and he didn't like it and Jaeyoon clearly saw the same on his face because he pouted at him for a second. 

"Are you busy tonight?" Jaeyoon asked. 

"Not really," Yes. Thinking of you and all the things i could do but... "How did you find me?"

Jaeyoon smirked, the dimple on one of his cheeks got deeper. "I'm a police officer, remember?" 

"Did you just... use taxpayer's money to find out where i work?" 

He meant it as a joke but the words were slowly sinking in to him. Jaeyoon is a police officer and one directly involved in the Sculptor case; one wrong move could mean his life. 

Thankfully, Jaeyoon didn't notice the silence on his part after he uttered those words. 

"I want to take you to dinner tonight."

Inseong stopped in his tracks. Did he hear that correctly?

"I-i mean, you know, if you're not busy and uhmm yeah, you could turn be down that's totally okay, no pressure," He was uncertain now and the way he was squirming in discomfort somehow made Inseong smile. 

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I can have dinner with you tonight," Inseong replied

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me... this is my first time actually posting this kind of stuff so...

 

Dinner went very well. Much like their breakfast dates - they ate and talked and had a good time. They were nearing Inseong's apartment building when Jaeyoon finally brought up the topic on their relationship. 

 

"What I'm saying is... we're technically dating, right? with all the breakfast dates and now this and I just- I want to make it official, I guess?" Jaeyoon said, looking at him with uncertainty. 

 

Inseong smiled but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. A relationship would only be a hindrance to him. But it was Jaeyoon and judging from his words, there is a possibility that the guy still hadn't told anyone about him. It might be his only chance and he's a bit sad that it had to happen this quick. 

 

He approached Jaeyoon and planted a quick kiss on the guy's lips. Jaeyoon looked confused for a second before finally getting the hint and pulled Inseong in a hug. 

 

"Come on," Inseong said, grabbing Jaeyoon's hand and rushing to his apartment.  As soon as the door closed, Inseong pinned Jaeyoon against it and kissed him hard, both of them starting to paw at each other's clothes. 

 

Jaeyoon pulled the shirt off Inseong and started to lick his way down his body, sucking and nibbling on his skin as his hands work hastily to unzip his pants. He sank to his knees pulling down on Inseong's pants and underwear. He started to kiss his hipbones and thighs and just about every expanse of skin except Inseong's cock. 

 

"Jaeyoon please," Inseong begged. It was plain torture but he didn't dare make a move, letting Jaeyoon do as he pleased. 

 

Inseong threw his head back as Jaeyoon slipped his mouth over his cock. He grabbed a handful of Jaeyoon's hair as the guy started to bob his head up and down, throwing all sense of reason out of his head. 

 

"J-Jaeyoon..." he breathed, his grip on the guy's hair getting harder as he came. Jaeyoon stood up and kissed him and he can taste himself on the guy's lips. Jaeyoon manoeuvred them towards the bed and pushed him on it spreading his legs apart. 

 

He lined himself up and pushed into Inseong, slowly. 

 

Inseong's hands wrapped around Jaeyoon's neck, squeezing it slightly every time he thrusts in. 

 

Jaeyoon grabbed his hands and pinned them on the bed on either side of Inseong's head. His pace had become quicker and more erratic and within seconds he came.

 

He pulled out of Inseong and slumped beside him pulling him close. 

 

***

 

Inseong had been watching Jaeyoon sleep for quite a while now, memorizing the planes of his face and his body. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other guy's forehead. 

 

"What are you doing?" Jaeyoon mumbled sleepily. 

 

"You're so beautiful," Inseong whispered, planting a kiss on his eyelids.

 

Jaeyoon chuckled and wrapped his arms loosely around Inseong's waist.

 

"Do you know how much I want you?" Inseong asked opening Jaeyoon's mouth with his tongue. A part of him wished that he had more time with the guy- he could spend a couple more nights with Jaeyoon in his bed. But things are moving quickly and he had to make a move for his own safety. 

 

Inseong straddled the guy and deepened the kiss, pulling back after a few seconds. Jaeyoon still had his eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips before Inseong jammed the piece of cloth with some sort of chemical over his mouth. Jaeyoon's eyes opened in surprise and he started thrashing about but within seconds, his movements became slow, his eyes fluttered close and then finally, the last of his consciousness left him. 

 

************

 

Jaeyoon stirred awake, his head slightly throbbing. His throat was parched and there was an overly sweet taste in his mouth making him gag. It took him a moment to realize that the room he was in was bathed almost in darkness. He tried to move his hands but only heard the rattling of chains. 

 

He was fully awake now, the events of the last few hours replaying in his mind. 

 

_No._ he thought. _No._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short update~

Jaeyoon was fully awake now.

He’s trying so hard not to focus on the actual situation as it would cause him to panic. Instead, he started to get a feel of his body. He began with his fingers, moving them slowly, and then his arms and legs. The chains limit his movements but that was fine. He’s still alive and intact and for now that’s all that matters.

He heard a scraping sound from somewhere far followed by the sound of footsteps. It was only then that the fear got to him.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale

The footsteps sounded closer and closer until it stopped. Right in front of him there was the sound of metal scraping against metal before a door was opened and light came through. He looked away momentarily blinded.

“You’re finally awake,”

No. That voice.

He turned his head slowly to face his captor.

Inseong was looking down at him with a cold look in his eyes. He then moved away from Jaeyoon and started to fiddle with some things inside the room. There was finally enough light inside that Jaeyoon was able to look around him.

He was bound to chains in the center of the room. There was on old school fireplace or oven of somesort in one corner of the room where Inseong was now stoking a fire. There was a huge table in front of him covered with the piece of white cloth.

No.

Inseong approached him and knelt in front of him, their eyes on the same level and he smiled. A twisted, evil smile that Jaeyoon didn’t think the other man was capable of.

“We’re you surprised?”

The fear Jaeyoon was feeling dissipated; replaced by confusion and anger. He tried to struggle but the chains gave a dull clink and Inseong laughed at his attempts.

“It seems you still haven’t realized the situation you’re in,” Inseong said standing up. He went back to the fireplace and pulled out something long and thin.

“You know, you guys always leave out this part and it’s getting annoying,” he replied turning back to him.

Inseong was holding an iron rod, its end burning a bright, molten orange. Jaeyoon’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen and who the person really is in front of him.  

“There’s nothing you can do,”

The smell of his burning flesh made him gag and made his head spin. The pain was so excruciating that he can’t even find the words to describe it.

“I-Inseong…” he whispered.

Inseong knelt in front of him once more and lifted his chin up with his fingers. His eyes were different now, their brilliance replaced by madness; and his lips quirked in a weird way, twisting his features into someone different.

Inseong leaned in for a kiss but Jaeyoon bit on lips, hard enough to taste blood. The other guy pulled away and swiped at his mouth, his thumb grazed with blood. The look Inseong gave Jaeyoon then turned his blood cold.

SLAP

Jaeyoon slumped down to the floor, his cheek stinging in pain. He never knew Inseong had that much strength in him but then again, he didn’t really know much about Inseong.

 


End file.
